Question: Ryosuke is picking up his friend from work. The odometer reads 74,568 when he picks his friend up, and it reads 74,592 when he drops his friend off at his house. Ryosuke's car gets 28 miles per gallon and the price of one gallon of gas is $\$4.05$. What was the cost of the gas that was used for Ryosuke to drive his friend back home from work? (Express your answer in dollars and round to the nearest cent.)
Ryosuke traveled a distance of $74,592 - 74,568 = 24$ miles between the time he picked up his friend and when he dropped him off. Since his car gets 28 miles per gallon, he used 24/28 or 12/14 of a gallon. At $\$4.05$ per gallon, the cost of the trip is about $12/14 \times 4.05 \approx \boxed{\$3.47}$.